flyingdragonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aeris97
Hi Aeris97 -- we are excited to have Flying Dragon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 16:34, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Aeris. I uploaded it yesterday, but I guess it didn't work. I just re-uploaded the logo and it looks like it worked this time. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 19:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That logo won't work. Look at my page: http://battlearenatoshinden.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome By the way, I also a fans of Hiryunoken. Ericard I am actually an admin from the other wikia site: battlearenatoshinden.wikia.com soulcalibur.wikia.com megamanfanon.wikia.com I've come here to help you upload the logo and cheer you up. Don't give up as how I create my page in battlearenatoshinden.wikia. Cause my job is done on that site. Good luck to you... Hope there is a new Hiryu No Ken in the future. Ericard What? Anime? HiryuNoKen never release in any anime since a long time ago. Only in comic mangas, whoever insert it must be a spam. You can block him if you want to. I really doesn't know how to create any articles, cause my job is to keep an eye watch on the users who remove any important articles. I will try and create one if I can. Too bad culture brain already fired all the staff of Hiryu No Ken, since they didn't earn an profit for the companies. Hiryunoken return game! Here is the link, http://lavalit.com/index.php?PHPSESSID=mfpqr9lr19ekpan6t49schqcb6&topic=4833.msg69476;topicseen#new This is another fan made game. But I will take his game and make it into my adoption someday.User_talk:Ericard 13:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Aeris, it been a long time since I was now admin in http://streetfighterex.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome By the way, since you adopted this wiki, can you delete this picture: http://flyingdragon.wikia.com/wiki/File:ProfileSM.png ? Cause it was a waste that this site cannot complete. Also, it would be the best if the picture was deleted and I didn't get a permission from him that I might be rude about it.User_talk:Ericard 10:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Aeris, thanks for deleting for the picture. I update Ryuhi Icon for you. Hope you like it.User_talk:Ericard 21:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Delete: http://flyingdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Gameplay Why not upgrade? Are you going to adopt here? User_talk:Ericard 09:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I was going to add Icon, but don't have permission.User_talk:Ericard 09:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The S was working very hard on this wiki now, you must help him or provide him a backup to success your wiki. Once your wiki is complete, I will add recommendations in your mainpage:http://streetfighterxtekken.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_X_Tekken_Wiki User_talk:Ericard 02:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I become an admin with you? Add these character endings from SD Hiryu no Ken Gaiden 2 'Can you please hear me? You forgot character endings from SD Hiryu no Ken Gaiden 2, Aeris97. Can you hear me now? Arrimas 15:44, June 10, 2018 (UTC)'